Forever
by Cranelove
Summary: There are things in life mean to be but there is a right time for everything. Kimberly and Tommy found each other but faith managed to separate them, again.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun. Any characters that you don't recognize are mine.

A/N: Thanks as always to my beta Trueromantic, and Lilyrose for read the story. I was inpired by a chapter of one of my favorite story, from one of my favorite writers. I wrote the story months ago butI had to make some changes. When my beta read the story, she wrote me an idea for a sequel. I'm working on it, still haven't decided something so It's going to take time for that. My beta is leaving for vacations and she sent me this before go so I wanted to postit. Let me know what you think about the story. Now read and enjoy.

_Forever_

_By: Mili_

Tommy Oliver was lying in his hospital bed, watching the news on all the channels. Tears were rolling down his face. He doesn't care if someone finds him crying, he just doesn't care about anything. He couldn't believe what had happened in the last few days.

_Flashback_

Kimberly Hart was at the door of Tommy Oliver's trailer at the Miami Speedway Track. She found out that he has a race there, so she decided to go there and finally talk to him. She used her "Celebrity Sport" status to get into the pit area. She talked first with Tommy's uncle. She wasn't sure about this, they need to talk but she wasn't sure if she should wait until the end of the race, she won't have the courage then, she has to do this now. Tommy's uncle was reluctant to let her talk with Tommy before the race, but he couldn't say no to Kim. The look in Kim's eyes got him. They needed this conversation, she needs to face him. She needs to tell him the true reason behind the letter and he deserves to know the truth. Minutes have passed since she arrived at his door. After taking a deep breath she knocked. All the doubts got to her again and she started to walk away, but Tommy opened the door. He was surprised to find her there. He just stood there staring at her. She was the last person that he was expecting.

"Kimberly" he said softly, almost a whisper.

"Hello Tommy, can we talk? Please?" she pleaded him. He took a few seconds before answer, she look into his eyes, but for the first time since she has met Tommy she couldn't read them.

"Come in" he gave room to her to enter. After watching her get into the trailer, he closed the door and stood behind her. A lot of thoughts were running through his mind.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, showing no emotion, trying hard to hide his feelings now.

"I just want to talk to you," she answered; her eyes are looking at the floor, trying to find the words.

"About?" he asked, his voice trembling, his feelings showing through.

"The letter" she met his eyes again and found hurt.

"I thought you had said everything" he responded, avoiding her gaze, trying to hide the pain in his heart. The truth is that he wants this talk, he needs this. That's why he had kept the letter in his pocket always close to him, re-reading the letter everyday to make sure of the words there.

How could Kim just fall out in love with him? Was it something that he said or did? He always wonders that. They were fine, he thought, all the experiences that they had been through made them become closer than any high school sweethearts. He knew it wasn't just that, it was real, it was true love, that love that you found once in your life, that love that fills your heart and soul.

"Tommy" she started, approaching him, looking straight in his eyes.

"Why?" he said, looking into her eyes. The eyes that have never lied to him. She knows what he meant and now is the moment to tell the truth.

After taking a deep breath she started "Remember when you first lost your Green Ranger Powers?" He nodded. For months he has been waiting for this conversation, he doesn't want to interrupt her.

She continued, "You were so sad, so lost. I could see it in your eyes even when you said you were fine. You were hurt and I felt awful. I hated Rita for what she did to you. I hated myself because I couldn't help you." Her guilt clear in her voice, she lowered her gaze again.

"It wasn't your fault." Though he didn't want to stop her, he had to because he needed to tell her that he never blamed her or any of the others.

She nodded "I know, but still, I felt so bad. After that I made a promise. I promised myself that I would never let you feel that way again. I would do anything to make you happy" she said, meaning every word. He was everything to her and she would do anything for him.

"Then why? Why did you break up with me?" he asked, surprised about what she has just said. 'Why, if she cared so much for me, she hurt me so badly?' He thought, his mind not thinking clearly right now.

"When I got the offer to go to Florida, I said no because I didn't want to leave the team, my friends, and most importantly, I didn't want to leave you. Then you encouraged me to come here, to follow my dream and I was so happy" she explained, with those sparks in her eyes that appear every time someone talks about gymnastics. That was her dream for so long. She had trained for that opportunity her entire life. Then her face fell. Every time she remembers this she starts crying, but she is trying hard to hold back her tears.

"We used to talk at least twice a week, and we always sent each other letters. You always said that you were fine, but I could tell that it wasn't true. I got calls from the gang, too. Billy called me every week and Adam, Rocky, and even Kat used to call at least once a month." She turned away from his gaze, searching for the strength to continue. "But in all the calls, they said the same thing. They said that you missed me a lot and that you were unhappy. You were always sad. They said you were going away from the team, from our friends." Kimberly was sobbing by now, fighting in vain to keep her voice straight. "I promised myself that I would do anything to make you happy and you were unhappy and it was my fault. I made you unhappy. By being selfish to follow my dream, I was destroying you. I was pushing you away from your friends." He urged to wipe the tears off her face. Little tears were rolling down his face too.

"I couldn't let you be unhappy, so I decided to send you that letter. I decided to break up with you, that way you could find someone else that could be there for you. Someone that could give you everything that you deserved." She couldn't fight the tears anymore. All that guilt that she felt. He walked to her and lifted her chin; he cupped her face making her look at him.

He spoke softly, looking into her eyes "Oh Kim! What you did was make me unhappier with that letter. I was so lost and hurt. Don't you see? You are the only person in this world that can make me happy. Yeah, I missed you so much, but I just had to close my eyes and I could see your face, your smile, your eyes. You were always there with me, you were always in my heart, it was hard to be away from you, but I was also so proud of you for following your dreams. I knew after all of it we would be together because we loved each other. I could just feel it." Tears were covering both of their faces. The truth was finally said but now can their broken hearts find their way back to each other?

Tommy wiped her tears "After the letter, I tried so hard to hate you, but I couldn't. I keep the letter in my wallet because you were part of my heart…, you are still part of my heart… I still love you," he said, letting her know the truth of his words with his eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered. They smiled; he took her hand and then leaned close to her. Their lips met again in a tender kiss, tasting each other, reliving that feeling of happiness that has been missing in their lives in these months apart. When they broke the kiss, all you could see were tears between smiles and the sparks that just came back into their eyes.

"Oh my god! You don't how much I wanted to do that, after I saw you at my door" he said, holding her close to him, afraid that if he let her go she would run out of his life again.

"Me too" she said, caressing his neck and breathing deep, trying to learn his scent again, but the truth is that she never could forget it, she couldn't forget him.

"I know this is really fast, but I have to…" he started, bending to one knee and taking one of her hands. Kimberly gasped and put her other hand to her mouth. "I was lost without you, I know for sure that I can't live without you anymore. Kimberly Hart, will you marry me?"

She is crying so hard now. She took a deep breath before answer, "Yes, yes I will marry you." He stood up and took her in his arms and kissed her, sealing the engagement. He lifted her and spun her around, they stood there holding each other and smiling.

"I'm so sorry I don't have your ring," he said. He used to dream about this when they were together and even after the letter that dream never stopped.

"All I care is about us," she said smiling at him, pulling him to her for another kiss. They heard a knock in the door. A tall blond man walked in.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you" said the man, clearly surprise to find Tommy with someone else, especially a girl.

"It's ok, Patrick." Patrick was part of the Team's crew. He is the closest one to Tommy. They have so much in common and they get along really well.

"I just came to tell you that your uncle wants you in the car in ten minutes." Patrick has been Tommy's friend during this year. The long travels and being away from home every two weeks can be hard. They found company in each other. Since Patrick knew Tommy, he can say that this is the first time that he's seen him really happy.

"Sure, Patrick. I want to introduce you to my fiancé, Kimberly Hart" Tommy told him, smiling at Kim. It sounded so perfect. His fiancé. And he's sure that there is another word that will sound even better.

"It's a pleasure," said Patrick, smiling at the couple.

"Could you take her to the VIP area?" Tommy asked him. He turned his gaze to his fiancé. "I want you there when I win that trophy for you."

"I'll only leave your side if you ask me to" she assured him.

"Then you are going to spend a lot of time at the track with me because I don't plan to let you go ever." He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

A clearing of a throat reminded the couple that they had to go. Tommy broke the kiss but kept her close to him, he took her hand in his.

"Forever" looking straight into her eyes.

"Forever" Kim replied smiling him.

With that last look, they went their separate ways.

Kimberly was in the VIP area. She couldn't believe it. He never stopped loving her. She and Tommy are back together; actually they are engaged now. When she came to talk with him, she wasn't expecting this. 'This must be a dream,' she thought 'it's too perfect to be real.' Now the race is about to start. Tommy's car is red with white stripes. She was surprised when Adam told her that Tommy became a racecar driver. He always loved the dangerous things and feeling the adrenaline. She doesn't understand much about this world, but she knows that she has all her life to learn everything about it. She is going to spend the rest of her life with Tommy, the love of her life, her only and true love.

She is watching his car, her heartbeat is so fast now, she is nervous for him. Tommy's car was close to a curve. That was when she saw it. A blue car crossed Tommy's path, making Tommy take the outside of the curve, he couldn't control the car and his car hit the wall. All she could see was smoke and fire. She could hear people screaming and running. She heard an ambulance's sirens. 'This can't be happening' she thought. 'He can't be…I have to go to him.' She fought many people but she got to him. When she got where he was, she saw him lying on the stretcher with tubes. He is unconscious. There are nurses and doctors around him. They are going to take a helicopter to get to the hospital. Tommy's uncle tried to stop her, but she said she would never leave Tommy's side. She went with him to the hospital. She has been there for the two days that Tommy has been in a coma. He has broken ribs, a broken arm and a few bruises. He has a contusion that is keeping him in a coma. Other than that, he was fine. That was what the doctors said. They said they just have to wait for him to wake up.

She hadn't left his side since the accident. Tommy's parents were on a vacation trip in Asia. They are still trying to catch a flight to the US. There was bad weather in China and the flights were postponed. Tommy's uncle is the only one of Tommy's family there and he can't spend too much time with Tommy in the hospital. Tommy's uncle tried to convince her to go to the hotel and get some sleep, but she couldn't leave him now. Even when Tommy's uncle is always looking at her strange, like he wants to ask her something, she doesn't have time to care about that. She should talk to him, but she only has a mind for Tommy now. It's all that she cares about right now.

She was sleeping on the couch closest to Tommy's bed. The same couch that has been her bed for the last two days. She heard someone moan. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. She checked the room, trying to find who was with her in the room when she heard it again. It was him, it was Tommy. She ran to his bed, little tears already rolling down her face.

"Tommy" she whispered, taking his hand in hers.

"Where am I?" he asked softly, trying to take a sit position but feeling a sharp pain through his body.

"It's ok, don't try to sit. You had an accident and you are in the hospital," she explained to him. A strange feeling filled her heart.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking very confused, focussing his eyes on her.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, feeling lost. The doctors had said this could happen.

"Who am I?" he asked, trying to find the answer in his mind.

"It's ok baby. Don't worry, everything will be ok" she assured him. The doctors came running and pushed her, but she didn't go too far away from him.

The doctors said he had amnesia. They don't know how long he will be without his memory. They said they have to wait again, but it's different now. She knows that he is fine. After the doctors left, he was staring at her.

"You need to rest" she said, and started to walk to the bed to make sure he was comfortable.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kimberly. I'm your fiancée," she said smiling at him. "Go back to sleep."

"You're beautiful" That comment clenched her heart. Those words. Since they got back together, Tommy hadn't used that word on her and now, when he can't even remember who she is, he does. It made her feel like the Tommy she knows and loves was talking, but from the bottom of her heart she knows it's not completely her Tommy.

"That's what you used to call me," she said smiling. He keeps looking at her, a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, lowering his eyes from her.

"Why?"

"Because I can't remember you," he answered.

"It's ok. You will. Now go back to sleep," she said smiling at him, hiding her own fears. He smiled back at her and fell asleep.

She is caressing his forehead while he is sleeping. She is so scared right now, but she has to be strong.

A few hours later the doctors convinced her to go take a shower and eat something. They said she wasn't going to do him any good if she got sick. When she came back to his room, she found Tommy and a tall girl at his side. The girl was really beautiful. Young, brunette, thin, and very elegant. 'She looks like a model or something' she thought. Kimberly has never seen the girl before, but she seems to be very close to Tommy, a thing that Kim doesn't understand or like. Tommy was awake and they were staring at her.

"Hi Tommy, how are you feeling now?" Kimberly said smiling, but keeping her eyes on the girl next to Tommy's bed.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked with anger in her voice.

"Excuse me," Kim replied clearly upset about this girl's question. 'What nerve' she thought. "Who are you?"

"I'm Michelle Adams. I'm Tommy's girlfriend."

"What?" gasped Kim, surprised.

"You don't have anything to do here," Michelle yelled at her.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about? How is it that you are Tommy's girlfriend?" Kim asked her, moving to get close to Tommy's bed. That angry look never leaving her eyes.

"Tommy and I have been dating for 2 months now, I had to go to Europe for a fashion show when I heard about his accident and I came back to be with him" Michelle told her, standing in front of Kim. Even when the girl was obviously taller than Kim, the looks that they sent to each other make clear that it would be a fair fight.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kim said shaking her head.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to come here after what you did to him. He didn't want to see you."

"I think you should know that…" Kim tried to explain to her.

"What? This is your fault, you talked with him before the race, and you made him angry, distracted him. That's why he had that accident," Michelle ranted.

"Look I don't know who you are but…" Kim tried again.

Tommy spoke for the first time since Kimberly arrived "She told me what you did to me. I couldn't believe it. Then she showed me the letter that you sent to me," he said with a sad and hurt tone in his voice.

"Tommy please, we already talked about that," said Kim sobbing, approaching Tommy's bed and trying to take his hand.

"I can't believe you tried to trick me. How could you just come here and try to take advantage of my condition?" Tommy asked her.

"Tommy, please, we are engaged. Remember?" Kim explained to him.

"Yeah, where is the ring then?" Michelle said. "You are so pathetic. Why did you come back? To hurt him again?"

"Tommy, you said that you still love me," Kim pleaded with him, her gaze only focus on him, his angry look making her weak.

"After that heartless letter, I would never forgive you for what you did. I couldn't trust you anymore" Tommy snapped at her coldly.

"Get out of here" Michelle screamed at Kim, pointing t the door.

"Tommy, please listen to me." All his words, even when she knows Tommy has no memory, all this hate and anger in his voice, he must have kept all these feelings hidden. This is killing her and she knows that this wasn't doing any good for Tommy either.

"She said get out" Tommy yelled.

"Is that what you want?" Kim asked softly, tears rolling down her face.

"I don't want to see you anymore" he said, turning his gaze to the window. He can't stand her face anymore.

"Ok, I'll leave" she said, approaching the door. Then she turned around "Tommy, I love you. Forever" with that she was gone.

Michelle took Tommy's hand smiling, her plan worked well. Yes, it's true she had been dating Tommy for some time, but Tommy broke up with her before she left Europe. He explained to her that he was lying to her and himself. He was still in love with Kimberly. He had tried before with Katherine, but the truth is that his heart never has belonged to anyone other than Kimberly. That's why he had kept the letter in his pocket. But Michelle couldn't accept that, she couldn't be dumped by him. When she heard about his accident she saw her opportunity to get him back. When she arrived at the hospital Tommy's uncle filled her in with the situation and about Kim's conversation with Tommy before his race. She just keeps smiling, kissing Tommy's temple until he got asleep.

Tommy has been sleeping all afternoon, he is so confused now. He has so many questions, but every time he tries to remember, his head hurts. He is alone in his room now when a man walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" said the man, walking into the room close to Tommy's bed.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tommy asked to the man, really confused.

"Right, your uncle told me about your amnesia. I'm Patrick, I work with you at the track, we're friends." Patrick explained him.

"Hi, I guess."

"It's ok man. You had a pretty nasty crash. I thought you wouldn't get through this."

"I can't remember anything about the accident," Tommy said, rubbing his head.

"It's better that way. It was bad and it looked worse. I thought your fiancée would die after she saw you" Patrick said, taking a seat next to Tommy's bed.

"What?" Tommy gasped.

"Speaking of her, where is she? I couldn't come sooner, but I heard your uncle saying that she never left your side."

"My fiancée, I thought she was just my girlfriend" Tommy asked confused again.

"Kimberly is your fiancée; you introduced her to me before the race. I didn't know you had another girlfriend. I knew about your relationship with Michelle, but you told me it was over. Then I found you with Kim. You two looked so happy," Patrick explained.

"I…" Tommy's head is spinning by now, everything is blurred. He is feeling sick.

"I'm going to bring a doctor," said Patrick, rushing to the door.

Tommy screamed, feeling a sharp pain in his head and heart. Everything is coming back to him, but it hurt too much.

"Kim" he whispered before passing out.

_End of Flashback_

Yesterday was the last time he saw Kim. He asked her to leave him. When he came around, Patrick had explained to Tommy's uncle all about Kim. He felt so bad to have let Michelle talk with Tommy. Patrick told Tommy how he and Kim talked, got back together and got engaged before the race. All that Kimberly had explained to him before the race. Patrick was glad when Tommy kicked out Michelle, at least they could take care of that, but there is another thing more important now. Kim. Everything is clear in Tommy's head. Now all the memories were starting to come back and he knew what he had to do. He had to talk to her. The doctors said he couldn't leave the hospital. He had tried to stand, but the pain was too much. He has to see her to explain to her. Now he is crying in his room, watching the news. He has been watching them all morning. They all said the same thing.

"The Pan Global Medallist, Kimberly Hart, left the Training Center a month before the team planned to leave for the Olympic Trials. Kimberly Hart represented a great opportunity for USA's team. Her coaches and family don't know the reason of her departure and they have no idea where she can be."

He knows exactly why she did it. He knows that it's his fault. There's nothing left for him in life without her. She is his everything. He has to find her. He can't lose her forever.

_The end_


End file.
